


复兴号

by Cat_Xiajiao



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Xiajiao/pseuds/Cat_Xiajiao
Summary: Just have fun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

复兴号

在忙了整整一年之后，SUJU的所有人终于有了足够的时间好好休息。  
李赫宰一觉醒来的时候已经阳光普照，他乍一醒来对光线有点不太适应，刚想抬起手遮一下眼睛，却发现他根本抬不起手来。  
李东海把他的手当枕头，还没有完全清醒。他从泰国回来的飞机时间十分尴尬，两个人刚回家就倒在床上就睡的昏天黑地。  
李东海枕着他的胳膊抱着他的腰，柔软的长发在床上散开，因为李赫宰的动作发出无意识的呓语。阳光洒在李东海的身上，把他衬的像一个美好的天使。  
真可爱啊，李东海的嘴唇在睡觉的时候微张，无声吸引着李赫宰。  
李赫宰想他，他在泰国拍戏的那些天，他只能靠旅行，靠繁华的闹市来冲淡他疯狂的思念。他无时无刻不在想他，想他全是星辰的眼睛，想他甜美的唇，想他小猫一样的呻吟，想他情动时叫赫的叫声，想他的撒拉嘿。  
李赫宰毫不犹豫的吻了上去。他的舌头在李东海嘴里探索，似乎这样就可以看一下他在泰国过的怎么样，吃了什么喝了什么，自己不在的时候他有什么快乐，来补充自己思念的空缺。李东海被吻醒了。他的头脑还懵着，他还没有反应过来发生了什么。就被迫承受着爱人惩罚般的表达的思念的方式。“唔。。”他有了反应，伸手去推李赫宰来表达自己窒息的不满。李赫宰察觉到了爱人的清醒，开始变得温柔，他把舌头退出来，用舌尖来描着李东海的唇线。  
“你干嘛啊大早上的。。。。”  
“宝贝，都一点了，还早上呢。。”李赫宰微微起身，拉出了暧昧的银丝。  
“嗯。。。”李东海把头埋到爱人的怀里狠狠的蹭了蹭，才算是彻底清醒过来。随之他就感受到了李赫宰僵硬的身体，“赫？”  
看着爱人懵懂无辜的眼神，李赫宰感觉身下又涨大了几分。他一个翻身将李东海压在身下撑在他上面，舌头缓慢的舔过上唇，眼里是狼看见猎物的狂热。李东海感觉自己的身体不由自主的震颤，来承受爱人疯狂的爱意；下身的相互摩擦也让李东海开始怀念起性事的快感。“赫。。。”  
“饿吗？”  
李东海摇头。  
“那我开始享用了。”  
李赫宰的文从他的眼皮开始，如果说他在眼睛上的吻还是充满虔诚的，等到到了脖子就成了想要吞吃入腹的撕咬。他的唇舌在爱人奶白色的皮肤上辗转厮磨,留下一个个爱的印记。李赫宰的吻一路向下，从胸膛吻到小腹,最后一个张口将李东海的半硬的阴茎含在嘴里。“嗯。。。啊赫宰。。”李东海被突如其来的热度弄的一激灵，条件反射的抓住李赫宰的头发。李赫宰的技巧极好，他的舌头挑逗般的让柱身在自己嘴里转圈,一边吮吸着柱头。感受着李东海在他嘴里变的越来越大，他退出了一点，一只手握住柱身撸动，舌尖去挑逗马眼。  
“啊。。。。赫。。。不行了，给我，赫。。。。 ”  
李赫宰听到爱人的催促，重新把阴茎含了进去，李东海已经开始不受控制的抽动挺腰，“赫。。。想射。。”他喃喃道。李赫宰刻意做了几个深喉，李东海就不受控制的直接射进他喉咙里了。得亏了李赫宰早有准备，否则非把他呛死不可。  
李东海刚高潮完浑身都是软的，水一样瘫在被子上。李赫宰就起身去床头柜摸润滑剂和套。趁着李东海缓神的劲，他一只手指探进了李东海粉嫩的小穴。李赫宰半跪在床上，好整以暇地看着李东海的呼吸从放松到急切，手也慢慢收紧了抓住床单。他太知道太了解李东海的身体了，却还是不慌不忙的抽动的手指，却故意避开了这个点。“别。。。。”李东海求而不得，难受的恨不得把李赫宰拽过来打一顿，看见李赫宰露着牙花子笑的揶揄，更是气的脑仁疼。  
“别什么？”李赫宰说出了这次性事的第一句话，同时把手指移到那个点上狠狠碾磨。李东海没有防备，过于汹涌的快感像洪水一样侵袭着他的大脑，几乎跳起来，口中的呻吟更加不受控制，“嗯啊。。。。啊。。。啊哈。。。”李赫宰看着他不受控制的向后弯腰，从仰卧变成了好看的弧度，觉得自己再忍下去就不是男人了。他托起李东海的屁股，长驱直入，过于饱满的感受让两个人同时发出了满足的呻吟。李赫宰俯下身跟他接吻，“呵，”他笑的性感，“海海，喜欢吗？”  
问话刚出口，他就缓缓的动了起来。  
“唔。。。。”李东海的嘴唇被他含着，又有一波快感爬上来，根本没有闲心回答问题。李赫宰重重的撞了几下，让他一下子憋不住叫出来。  
“啊。。。。啊哈。。。”  
“说！！”  
“嗯。。。喜欢。。。啊哈。。。喜欢你。。。”  
“喜欢我什么。。。？”  
“喜欢你。。。啊，好大。。。。哪里都喜欢。。。”  
李赫宰看着软化的爱人心也跟着软。他把胳膊撑在李东海头两边，公狗腰开始顶弄起来，次次深入，直捣花心，爽的李东海只想逃开。“跑？”李赫宰眼里闪着危险的光，一把将他拉回来，握着他的腰再次冲入。李东海感觉他几乎穿透了自己的肚子，“啊。。。。。太深了。。。轻点。。。老公。。。”李东海已经被操懵了，什么话都敢往外蹦。李赫宰摸了一把李东海的下身，“已经这么多水了啊，看来我们海海真的很爽啊。。。。”  
“别。。。慢点。。。。轻点。。。。要到了！！赫！！ ”  
小奶虎高潮的时候喜欢叫爱人的名字，李赫宰了然的加快速度，他最后一次插的又深又猛，李东海根本承受不住，直接射了。李赫宰被夹的嘶一声，跟着射了。  
两个人倒在床上缓劲。李东海被操哭了，眼睛红红的在爱人身上蹭。李赫宰还没有软下来，被李东海蹭的又硬起来。他干脆利落的把套拔下来打结扔掉，又换了一个新的套上。  
这个时候。  
两个人听见密码锁响起来。  
什么鬼？？？？？？？！！！！！！  
李东海还没反应过来，李赫宰脑袋转的飞快，一下子就反应过来，脑子里刷过一百句WTF的弹幕。  
知道自己家密码的只有三个人！李东海！小芬女士！还有！  
他们super junior的队长大人。  
干林娘的。  
李赫宰现在反而期待是妈妈。  
墨菲定律，在事情有变坏的可能的时候，它一定会变坏。  
“赫宰呀，”外面响起了朴正洙独有的温柔嗓音，并且正在向卧室靠拢，“这小子不会是还没起吧，哎呀什么时候能让我省点。。。。心。。。。”  
朴正洙推开了门。  
整个过程也就三秒钟。  
卧室里什么都没有来得及发生，连动作都没有。  
李东海依然水一样瘫在床上，是刚刚激烈性事结束后等待着被疼爱的姿势，他的眼神还直着，大脑一片空白。李赫宰在对上大哥哥的眼神后，卖萌的眨了眨眼睛，手上摸着被子把自己裹住。  
看着大哥哥无奈又宠溺的眼神，李赫宰突然想到上次闹别扭的时候朴正洙的“教学”。  
他咽了一口口水，随之又把自己吓了一跳，自己什么时候对大哥哥有了非分之想，希澈哥那里已经可以编一套《李赫宰死法大全》。  
前面说了好几次了，李赫宰是朴正洙最喜欢的弟弟，也是他一手带大的。  
他眼珠一转朴正洙就知道他在想什么。  
哎，惯坏了啊。  
没辙。  
朴正洙还是那样温柔的笑，他盯着李赫宰的眼睛，随意的脱了自己身上的外套，随后又把衬衫的扣子一颗一颗解开。  
那是连李赫宰看见也感慨的身材，他哥虽然瘦的几乎都是骨架，但是八块腹肌依然分明。  
李赫宰又咽了一口口水。  
朴正洙走过来把李赫宰身上的被子扒开，把一脸懵逼的东海裹住，“东海别着凉了。”他的语气音调一直是最可靠的队长，最温柔的哥哥，但是手上的动作可不是这样的。“哥。。”李赫宰欲言又止，一个劲的往后蹭，这是我亲爱的哥哥吗，别是被什么魅惑人的妖精附身了吧。  
“我们赫宰呀，在想哥哥吗？”朴正洙的手从李赫宰的脖子滑到他的腹肌，附身去吮吸他胸前到小果。“啊哈。。。哥。。。”这个刺激太大，李赫宰直接就叫了出来。  
“我们赫宰又欺负东海啊。。。。”朴正洙去吮吸李赫宰的耳垂，手在底下李赫宰硬着的阴茎下作用。“嗯。。。。哥”快感已经让李赫宰开始扭动了，“快点，哥。。。”李赫宰条件反射的去搂朴正洙，在哥哥这里撒娇示弱。李东海这个时候已经反应过来，他爬过来小猫一样的舔李赫宰的脸，来给爱人聊胜于无的安慰。


	2. Chapter 2

朴正洙撑起身子来给东海提供空间，底下的动作却不停。“哥最喜欢我们赫宰了呀。。”“嗯啊。。哥哥。。。哥”李赫宰被狠狠的激了一下，第一次主动去吻了朴正洙的唇。大哥哥的口腔里有一股甜腻腻的草莓的味道，李赫宰最喜欢草莓，一下子就被俘虏了。朴正洙充分表现出了你哥哥还是你哥哥，几下就稳定住了崽子夺回了主动权。他的唇舌一点点深入，让李赫宰完全没有了招架的力气。  
不管是朴正洙平常的宠爱还是作为队长的威严，在李东海面前苦于夜短李赫宰完全成了只由哥哥拿捏的小猫，蜷起身子承受哥哥的宠爱。“嗯。。。哥，再快一点，受不了了。。。。啊哈。。。。”  
李东海平常哪见过这个阵仗，也不敢上前去截胡，只能缩在那里看。李赫宰很快就射在了朴正洙手里，迷迷糊糊听见了大哥哥愉悦的笑声。朴正洙不紧不慢的把手上的精液抹在李赫宰脸上，李赫宰嫌难受还在躲，只听大哥哥悠悠的来了一句，“对皮肤好。”  
小盒乖巧，小盒听话，小盒不敢动了。  
朴正洙慢条斯理的坐下把牛仔裤脱下来，露出女团都羡慕的腿。脱的精光后，他笑的温柔：“来，我的乖弟弟，给哥哥舔舔。”  
李赫宰没办法，从大哥哥身上撇撇嘴爬过去，乖乖的把大哥哥的阴茎吞进自己的嘴里。今天是什么了，小盒奇怪，小盒委屈。现在他们就是最标准的69姿势，但是朴正洙可没那么好心。他把弟弟往下推推，一巴掌拍在弟弟白嫩的屁股上。“呜。。”李赫宰吃痛，但是嘴里还塞着东西，什么都说不出来。朴正洙一双好看的手把玩着李赫宰的屁股蛋，玩够了之后拿起旁边的润滑剂倒了满手，掰开弟弟的屁股就戳进去两根手指。平常李东海几乎没有在上面过，李赫宰的小穴还未经开发，这次要好好扩张才行。  
“呜。。呜。。哥。。。”小穴里有手指很不好受，李赫宰挣扎着要把阴茎吐出来，朴正洙挺挺胯，“别停，继续。”说着手上也不闲着，继续开发他的敏感点。  
小盒难受，小盒要哭了。  
啊，好难受，想要更多但是哥哥偏偏不给。平常李东海也是这样的感觉吗？  
自己真操蛋，李赫宰默默自我唾弃一秒，下次还敢。  
李赫宰此时的注意力全在后面，他注意到大哥哥的手指越来越深了，并且从两根加到三根。朴正洙的手指轻轻地刮着肠壁，痒地他在大哥哥身上一个劲的乱扭。朴正洙拍拍身上像泥鳅一样的弟弟的腰窝，示意他支起来。李赫宰委委屈屈的起来，支成后入的姿势。朴正洙的阴茎已经硬的发红，箭在弦上却依然动作优雅，不紧不慢的给自己套上安全套。跪在床边伸手把李赫宰的腰窝压下去，朴正洙用自己的龟头在弟弟松软的小穴口摩擦，慢慢的往里插入。  
“啊。。。。哥！”李赫宰被弄疼了，叫出声。  
朴正洙给了李东海一个眼色，李东海挤进爱人趴跪姿式底下的狭小空间里，送上自己软软的唇舌，安慰着疼痛的李赫宰。  
朴正洙插入之后就没再动，等李赫宰适应了之后夹了夹，他才慢慢的动起来。一开始是适应的动作，直到后来他开始有意识的找李赫宰的敏感点。直到他插上一个点，李赫宰隐忍许久的呻吟声终于露出来，朴正洙才掐住弟弟的腰，狂风暴雨般的抽插起来。“嗯。。。嗯啊。。。。。呜。。。”李赫宰把头埋进身下李东海的颈窝里呜咽，“哥。。。哥我不行了。。。。哥轻一点。。太。。。呜。。。”  
“啧，放松点，你要夹死哥哥吗？”朴正洙温柔的嗓音终于在此时开始咬牙切齿，“啊。。。好紧。。。我们赫宰呀，真棒。。。。”抽插并没有停下反而越来越快，次次撞在敏感点上。“啊。。。哥。。我要射了。。嗯啊！”李赫宰低吼一声，全射在了套子里。  
朴正洙伸手把弟弟翻过来，帮他把套子摘下来丢到一边。同时把他的腿盘上自己的腰，一手扶着阴茎想要再次进入。“哥。。。能不能别这个姿势。。。呜。。我。。。”看着平常最喜欢的大哥哥操自己，这他妈是什么奇幻的感受。朴正洙没说什么，往里送入的阴茎此时显示了队长说一不二的威严。  
“我们赫宰呀，真漂亮。。”挺好的一句夸赞，要不是朴正洙看着又有立起来的征兆的小赫宰说的李赫宰会很受用。“哥。。。。”  
“喜欢吗？”特么的这句话听起来莫名耳熟啊。  
“喜欢。。啊。。喜欢哥。。。”识时务者为小盒。  
朴正洙满意的点点头，九浅一深的动起来。“舒服吗？”  
“嗯舒服。。。哥。。好棒。。”  
朴正洙笑，自己的弟弟怎么这么可爱。  
突然。  
李赫宰从性欲的漩涡中沉沦，迷迷糊糊的看到一只手从大哥哥身后绕过来搂住他的腰。  
这他妈是什么灵异画面，小盒吓得差点软了。  
一个人影从朴正洙后面露出来，长长的刘海还遮了半张脸。人影优雅的把手放在朴正洙腰窝处游移，舌头细细的舔舐着朴正洙的脖子。  
李东海当场就叫出来，李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，一声惊叫也是卡在嗓子里。  
是金希澈。  
“希。。。希澈哥。。。啊。。你怎么。。。。”李赫宰觉得自己已经看见了黄泉路上的彼岸花，此时的金希澈在他眼里就是黑白无常的代名词。  
他现在心里只有两个字，完了。  
朴正洙侧过头去回应爱人的亲吻。一吻结束看着两个惊异的弟弟，温柔的笑。  
“你希澈哥跟我一起进来的，他刚才在书房打电话呢。”妈耶。李赫宰浑身一软，他觉得他活不到看到明天的太阳了。  
金希澈觉得自己心很累。自己跟PD商量个节目，这两个小崽子跟正洙嗯嗯啊啊的搞事情，他一边硬的都快炸了，一边还要避免PD听到什么不和谐的音符。他的命怎么就这么苦，看来朴正洙最近太饥渴太欠收拾了。  
金希澈把朴正洙一把推倒在床上，扑上去亲吻自己的爱人。朴正洙还在李赫宰身体里，觉得在这么亲吻自己颈椎会废掉。李赫宰在两个大哥哥的身下夹缝生存，给了外面的李东海求救的目光。李东海可怜巴巴的摇头，他能有什么办法呢。  
朴正洙好不容易结束一吻缓口气，“脱。”  
金希澈没有脱衬衫，下身倒是一点没穿，他的头发好久没剪了，穿着衬衫一种衣冠禽兽的感觉，让人想起了他刚刚出道的时候，那个恣意张扬的希德瑞拉。  
朴正洙从李赫宰体内退出来方便金希澈动作。金希澈把他摆成跪趴式，掰开朴正洙的臀瓣去舔他的小穴。“嗯。。”感受到软软的舌头在自己后穴里模仿性器抽插，朴正洙轻轻的呻吟出声。  
感受到小穴越来越软，“嗯。。希澈。。可以了。。。”  
“来，”金希澈把朴正洙翻过来，从正面缓缓插入。“嗯啊。。”两个人都发出满足的叹息。“赫宰，过来。”朴正洙招手。  
李赫宰目瞪口呆，你哥永远是你哥。  
朴正洙被金希澈插着，性器再次进入了李赫宰的身体。现在三个人的姿势是朴正洙躺在床上，李赫宰躺在朴正洙身上，因为怕压着哥哥，李赫宰不敢把所有的重量压在哥哥身上，但是他不知道快感之下他能坚持多久。朴正洙插着李赫宰，金希澈插着朴正洙。  
“希澈，你行吗？”朴正洙有点担心。  
“宝贝，男人床上最不能说那句话你不！知！道！吗！”  
金希澈挺动腰动了起来，连带着身上的两个人都在颤。最中间的朴正洙最舒服，前后两边都被伺候的舒舒服服的。“啊。。。希澈。。。。慢点。。。嗯啊。。哈。。”  
身上的李赫宰也很爽，朴正洙的性器正好戳在他的敏感点上，“啊。。哥哥哥哥。。希澈哥轻点。。我受不了。。。啊。。。”金希澈腐笑，动的更快。朴正洙爽的双手无意识的去抓李赫宰的腰跟着挺动，“啊。。。别。。。。。嗯啊。。。轻点。”就这样抽插了几百下，直操的两个人都双腿打颤。李赫宰已经全部压在朴正洙身上了，全部的意识都来抵御快感的侵袭。朴正洙还有残存的意识，舌头一下下的舔在李赫宰的脖子上，下身努力去夹金希澈想让他也不好过。  
在这边金希澈越动越快的时候，李东海不干了。他凭什么就一直要被晾在一边。他凑到完全已经被操懵的李赫宰身边，委屈的出声：“赫～”爱人的呼唤把李赫宰的魂招回来一半，他勉强的伸手去撸动李东海的阴茎让他舒服。朴正洙的眼神已经涣散了，嘴无意识的张开索吻。金希澈趴下去细细的吻爱人，一手突如其来的握上李赫宰的性器。“嗯！！哥！！”李赫宰哪会想到金希澈会突然袭击，猝不及防被摸一下一下就射了。爽的他一下就夹紧了后穴。李赫宰夹紧后穴的同时金希澈加快了速度，朴正洙根本受不了这样强烈的快感，也射了出来。金希澈把李赫宰从朴正洙身上扒拉下来。将他的两条腿扛在肩上，一口叼住朴正洙的唇，做着最后的冲刺。  
最后金希澈射出来的时候已经满身都是汗，白衬衫粘在胸肌上展示着性感。朴正洙也累，瘫在床上就不想动，这个时候他才想起来看两个小的。李东海被李赫宰弄的舒舒服服的射了一回，这时两个人正抱在一起往被子里面缩。  
四个人挤在一张床上缓劲。  
李东海被李赫宰抱在右边，偏偏越过他拉躺在李赫宰左边的朴正洙。  
“哥。。。饿。。。”  
“哥。。。我也饿。。。”李赫宰也说。  
得知了两个小的居然从昨天到现在都没吃饭，朴正洙心里一下子就心疼了。他踹了踹跃跃欲试的金希澈，“回去再闹吧，孩子们饿了。”  
金希澈眨巴眨巴漂亮的眼睛。  
朴正洙无奈。  
行吧。  
他一把拉过被子盖住两个小的，顺便把胳膊横在他们身上。  
“我不干，要么你打电话叫外卖，要么你打给钟云给咱们四个收尸。”  
两个小的咬耳朵。  
“看来今天希澈哥请客呢”“我们吃炸鸡吧”“好的呢”


End file.
